Changes and romance
by RaRrFeltonsGurls
Summary: Hermionies back for her 7th year of Hogwarts and Malfoy’s just now noticing her for who she really is. But what happens when Ron starts respecting her too?


**Summary: **Hermionie's back for her 7th year of Hogwarts and Malfoy's just now noticing her for who she really is. But what happens when Ron starts respecting her more?

As Hermionie sat waiting for Harry and Ron to come into the compartment she was thinking about the past summer. _So many things changed._ She thought. She had curves in all the right places and her parents finally let her get her hair professionally straightened and cut. _I wonder what people will think of me when I get to Hogwarts, I've changed a lot. _After a few minutes Harry came in with an annoyed looking Ron.

"I can't believe that filthy little git!" said Ron in a rage. "You know what he just did? The bastard actually had the nerve to try and jinx me when I got on the train! Lucky for me Fred and George were there and jinxed the bitch right back." He paused for a second. "Oh and just so you know step over the pile of jelly in the hallway when you get off the train." Ron stopped and looked around and spotted Hermionie and his jaw dropped.

"Wha…….wha….wh…..what happened?" he was finally able to get out. "Nothing Ron It just happened do you like how I look?" she asked smiling. "I……I mean wow!" said Harry from the corner of the compartment. By this time Ron had sat down and started thinking to himself. _Wow. _He thought. _Hermionie's hot, what did she do over the summer to make her look so good? I think………no she's my friend………and I don't think of her in any other way………or do I?_

By that time all of the students needed to get dressed so Hermionie went to the bathroom leaving Harry and Ron in her wake. _Damn she has a nice ass. _Ron thought as Hermionie turned the corner to go to the bathroom.

Walking down the corridor, she spotted the jelly on the floor and started feeling pitty on him so she summoned a jar and put the blob in it and continued her way to the bathroom. When she got there she made sure to turn the jar around so the blob couldn't see anything and got dressed. Soon after, she walked over to the jar and opened the lid and got out the blob. "You know I really don't want to do this for you but I don't want you o get steped on either." With that said she picked up her wand and cast the counter spell and turned Malfoy back to normal.

"Well, well, well, long time no see." said a cold drawling voice. "I guess you've been working on yourself huh Granger?" "Yah, I have actually, just for you." She said sarcastically as she walked towards him. When she got to him she stood on her tip toes and whispered into his ear "Do you like what you see?" she asked in a seductive tone. The tone of her voice sent a shiver down Malfoy's back and all he wanted to do was kiss her but she pulled away before he could even answer. "Well, you need to get changed so I'll just leave you here." She said getting her clothes together to leave. I have head duties to attend to so I'll just leave you alone. "I'll go with you." Said Malfoy finally able to regain his ability to speak and think. Hermionie turned around to face him. "Why would you do that?" she asked confused.

"Apparently, you didn't read past the part where it said you were the head girl because if you had, you would have known that I am head boy." He finished with a hint of satisfaction in his voice. Hermionie looked stunned at Malfoy. Finally Hermionie regained her sense of self and said "Oh, well then, I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other over the next year." Malfoy said "Sure we will." Sarcastically and started to walk out. At the door, he turned around and said "Oh and Granger, I owe you one." And left.

After Malfoy left, Hermionie found all of her clothes and left. When she got back to the compartment, Ron was all alone. "Where's Harry?" Hermionie asked. "Dunno, Ginny came in and after she left Harry suddenly needed to go to the bathroom." He said with a sigh. "Those two have been acting weird lately." _Funny, I didn't see Harry anywhere near the bathroom when I was there but I better not tell Ron that._ Hermionie thought. "Well Ron, I just came back to put my clothes away so I have to be going now bye!" after that she rushed out of the compartment and went to the very front of the train.

When she got to the right compartment, Malfoy was already there changed and ready to get the usual lecture from McGonagall but she wasn't there yet so Hermionie sat down next to Malfoy and waited.

**Meanwhile in a compartment somewhere else…..**

Harry had Ginny sitting in his lap and were making out when all of a sudden two people come in and sit down never looking at the couple because they're making out themselves. "Hello!" Ginny said "This is our compartment, go get your own!" Finally, the couple stopped kissing and looked at Harry and Ginny. "Oh, sorry all of the other compartments were full." The boy said this; he had sandy blond hair, blue eyes and in Ginny's perspective, was really hot. The girl had red hair, brown eyes and was really short. She was wearing a halter top on that looked like someone had tried to take it off.

"Sorry I think we should introduce ourselves." Said the boy. "I'm Dash and this is Nina." After they introduced themselves they started talking to Ginny and Harry for the whole train ride but Ginny was looking at Dash and she thought _He will be mine._

**Back to Hermionie and Malfoy...**

It had been a while since Hermionie had come in and McGonagall still wasn't anywhere to be found. "Looks like the old hag isn't gunna show." Said Malfoy in an i-still-cant-believe-im-doing-this voice. Hermionie looked at him and then looked at the floor and never said a word. Hermionie looked out the window and was admiring the scenery when Malfoy grabbed her hand. Hermionie looked at him perplexed and started to speak when he put a finger to her mouth signaling her not to speak.

Hermionie looked down at her hand and pulled it out of Malloy's grasp. She got up to sit in the other side of the compartment when Malfoy got up too and walked towards her. He sat down right where she was starting to sit causing her to land in his lap. She sat on his lap looking uneasy when he finally looked her in the eye and started kissing her. Hermionie at first, was a little taken aback at this but then she got comfortable and started kissing him back. _Damn he's a good kisser. _Hermionie thought while a smile spread across her face.

Soon Malloy's hands snaked up her robes and started pulling at her bra strap and had almost gotten it undone when he heard footsteps outside in the corridor. Hermionie quickly got up and ran over to the other side of the compartment and had sat down just as Professor McGonagall came in. When McGonagall started to talk, Hermionie looked at Malfoy and started blushing and he looked at her, winked and mouthed "We'll finish this later."

**Hi! Hope you liked our first eva fanfic together! Just so you know, our names are Rebecca and Regina (also known as VIVE2.0 check out some of my stories ) and we are partners on this fic so please review and tell us what you think!**


End file.
